Steppenwolf (Earth-1938)
Origin Steppenwolf was born a slave on Apokolips. He and sister, Heggra, escaped their slave camp when they were but children. You see, their job at the camp was to hunt down the terrible beasts that lived on their homeworld for food. Adults often died trying to do this but, Steppenwolf was a natural hunter, fast, quick-witted and strong. Combined with Heggra's cunning mind, they performed their tasks perfectly. The siblings got tired of being slaves and fled into the badlands. While it was hard, the siblings survived into adulthood. While sleeping at their camp, a battalion of Parademons happened upon them. Not only that, it was being led by the king of Apokolips, Yugakhan. Steppenwolf and Heggra attacked and killed a good number of Parademons. However, they were no match for Yugakhan. They expected Yugakhan to kill them. Yugakhan instead offered them a place in his army. He had heard rumors of them and wanted to see if they met his standards. Fortunately for Steppenwolf and his sister, they had. With the only other choice being death, Heggra and Steppenwolf agreed to join. General of Apokolips Steppenwolf was a natural-born soldier. He was powerful, with a keen eye for tactics. He quickly rose up the ranks in the army, becoming a general faster than anyone in the history of Apokolips. His sister, however, rose up even more. She had convinced Yugakhan that she was the best choice for the role of his queen. Soon, Steppenwolf had two nephews, Drax and Uxas. Steppenwolf faithfully served the king for centuries even leading the strike force in the battle that killed the queen of New Genisis. Yugakhan disappeared while searching for the "Anti-Life". Drax was the next in line for the throne but, Uxas killed him. Uxas, now known as Darkseid, murdered Heggra after Heggra killed his first wife. Steppenwolf, while somewhat saddened by the deaths of Heggra and Drax, valued strength above all else. He vowed to follow his nephew as a loyal general. In time, Steppenwolf became one of very few nobles that Darkseid trusted. As such, Darkseid entrusted Steppenwolf with an important mission. Darkseid had found serval planets that could have the Anti-Life. Darkseid sent his generals to each planet. Darkseid sent his uncle to a somewhat primitive world named Earth. Steppenwolf wanted a more advanced planet, one worthy of his skills but, followed his orders. The Worlds War Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons attacked Earth. He attacked in Russia first and quickly spread across the rest of the world. While victorious at first, Steppenwolf encountered a problem. He was unaware that there were humans that powers comparable to the New Gods. Steppenwolf was happy he had some kind of challenge, and was still confident he could win the war. However, this proved more difficult than he thought. Steppenwolf realized he might even run out of Parademons. He decided he needed to turn to the Earth itself for more soldiers. Some were willing, such as the rogue Amazon Myrina and her followers. Some were not, like the hundreds of kidnapped civilians forced into "Tar" to activate their meta-gene. Steppenwolf was on the cusp of winning their war by dropping a modified nuke on the Earth. The bomb was deactivated by the JSA. With no soldiers left, Steppenwolf tried to die in battle. After giving a Motherbox to Myrina, his lover and mother of his unborn child, Steppenwolf fought Green Lantern. Green Lantern defeated Steppenwolf in battle but, refused to kill him. Steppenwolf was forced to return to Apokolips in disgrace. His shame only grew upon learning he was only one of Darkseid's general to fail. Darkseid exiled Steppenwolf. It is unknown where Steppenwolf is but, is believed to be near New Genisis. Powers and Abilities New God Physiology ''-Near Immortality'' ''-Super Strength'' -''Superhuman Durability'' -''Healing Factor'' Leadership Tatical Analysis Wielder of the Electro-Ax Trivia -Steppenwolf is the name that Steppenwolf he chooses upon going to Earth because he valued wolves for their loyalty and strength. As per Apokolian tradition, he never revealed his true name after becoming a solider.Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:New Gods (Earth-1938) Category:Apokoliptians (Earth-1938) Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis